I'm A Barbie Girl, In A Whole New World
by DustfingersChica
Summary: I'm Natalia. Let me start off by saying, I'm used to getting what I want, when I want. That is, until I went to Camp Green Lake. And usually boys like me, but with these particular boys, I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

I was going to die. Simple as that. And it would be all of my mother's fault. As of now, it was obvious she hated me, and I hated her.

"I _hate _you!" I shouted as loud as I could. "You're the worst _ever!"_ I opened one of my dresser drawers and slammed it shut as hard as I could. The slam made the picture frame sitting innocently on top of the dresser fall off, cracking the glass that contained a picture of me and my friends at the Grand Canyon. Letting out a frustrated groan I walked over and picked it up.

"You're supposed to be packing your stuff," said a voice by my door, "not destroying it."

I glanced over to see my brother, Aaron, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm not going to pack because I'm not going."

"According to Mom you are," he said, a grin playing on his lips.

After putting the broken picture frame down I rested my hands on my hips. "No. I'm not," I said defiantly. If my mother thought I was going to spend my summer at a freakin' camp, she'd better think again.

He pushed himself off the doorframe. "It won't be that bad," he said. "There'll be a lot of things to do there, plus you can make more friends."

"I don't want anymore friends," I argued. "I want to enjoy the summer with the friends I already have up in the mountains or down by the beach, not at some...some...some _camp."_

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Well, Mom seemed pretty dead-set on you going, so I'd start packing if I were you. You are leaving tomorrow."

"And so are you, so why aren't you packing?" I rolled my eyes as I heard our mom's voice. Aaron left the doorway, presumably to go pack his own stuff, only to be replaced by my mom. "Are you finally finished throwing your tantrum?"

"Don't you dare come into my room," I threatened while pointing a manicured finger at her.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way," she shot back. "This is my house and I can go where I please."

"Come in here and I'll punch you in your ugly face." Most mothers would probably smack their children upside the head if they ever spoke like that. Not my mom. She let me get away with almost everything and let me have almost anything. She was being more difficult this time, though.

"You should listen to your brother," she said, ignoring my my last statement. "We're leaving around nine in the morning tomorrow."

"You two are maybe, but I'm not."

"Natalia," my mother said in a gentle tone, "I promise you'll have fun there. There'll be other kids there to play with."

"What am I? Two?" I shouted while throwing my hands up in the air. I went across the room and layed down on my bed, grabbing an abandoned _Seventeen _magazine.

"You haven't seen your aunt in years," she said and took a couple steps into the room.

"Yeah, because the last time I seen her she yelled and spanked me for crying when I fell and scraped up my knees."

"You were crying nonstop-"

"I was _six _and I _scraped _my _knee!"_

My mother huffed and crossed her arms. "Also, if you help out around the camp it'll go toward your community service. You can finished up your hours there with no problem." Instead of answering I continued to flip through the pages of the magazine. "Well, Natalia, you're going and that's final. Pack your stuff or else you'll just go with the clothes you have on your back. Hopefully Lou will teach you some manners."

"Would you get the hell out of my room?" I snapped and threw the magazine at her, which she caught easily. She turned on her heel and exited my room, closing the door a bit harder than normal.

Burying my head in my sheets, I seriously felt like crying. Every year, my friends and I would get together to go on a summer getaway somewhere; Paris, New York City, Bahamas, and so on. Money wasn't an issue.

This year, however, was going to be extremely different if I didn't do something about it. I was running out of ideas, though. Saying I already made reservations and paid for a hotel suite didn't work on my mom, so my next plan was to throw a fit. It almost always worked, but this time my mom was being stubborn.

I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed my Blackberry from my nightstand. _And who needs to be taught manners? _I thought and rolled my eyes after I punched in a number. I had plenty of manners, but I also knew the Golden Rule: Treat others the way you wanted to be treated. If my mom is going to be a bitch to me, I'll be a bitch right back. It's only fair.

"Hello?" came a male voice from my phone.

"Hey, babe, it's me," I said to my boyfriend, Alex.

"Hey, what's up?" He sounded tired, like he'd just woken up. Which wouldn't surprise me since it was only just a little bit after noon; you'd be lucky to find him out of bed at one.

"I have to tell you something," I said while pacing my room and drumming my fingers on my arm.

"What is it?"

"I know I should've told you this sooner but I only found out a few days ago myself." It was true. Mom waited until four days before I was supposed to leave to tell me. I think she thought I'd run off or something, but I wouldn't have. Or maybe she knew I'd whine and didn't want to hear it. That was probably it.

"Babe, what is it?" he asked again, sounding more alert.

I took a deep breath and told him where I was going for the summer. How I wouldn't be able to see him, along with my friends, for two and a half months. He took it okay, but that didn't ease my nerves. This would be the longest we've been away from each other since we started going out. It wasn't that I didn't trust him...but he is a rather handsome looking guy.

"Like I said, I should've told you soon, but I was hoping I could change Mom's mind," I continued on.

"And it sounds like that didn't work," he chuckled dryly.

I ran my hand through my bleached hair. "I still got until tomorrow, but in case I can't convince her to let me stay, I'm meeting a bunch of friends at Checkers tonight at nine. I want you to come."

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll pick you up around eight-thirty." He paused and let out a soft sigh. "Why does your mom want to send you to this place? What's it called anyway?"

"'Cause she's a stupid bitch," I stated angrily. "It's called Camp Green Lake or something like that." I was considering whether or not I should pack my monokini, because if the lake really was green there was no way I was placing a pedicured toe in that water.

"Well, perhaps I'll be able to visit every so often?" he suggested. "It's not too far off, is it?"

"I'm not sure where this God forsaken place is, but I doubt Lou will let you visit. She's the devil," I said grimly.

"I'll send letters then," he said and I could hear the smile he was wearing. "Everyday."

I grinned. "You can try." She'd probably burn or read them. Or read them then burn them.

"I'll see you tonight then, yeah? Eight-thirty?"

"Eight-thirty." I repeated. "Love you."

"Love you, too, babe."

After I hung up with Alex, I threw my phone on the bed and walked out of my room. It was time to change tactics. I walked down the carpeted hallway with expensive paintings and pictures lining the white walls. My mom's voice came from the master's bedroom at the end after I called out to her.

I walked past the bed and walk-in closet and went into the bathroom. She was lying in the tub with bubbles all around her. Her hair was pinned up and the only lights came from scented candles scattered around the room. When she took these kind of baths it meant she was stressed, and I have a feeling I was the cause of all that stress...

Oh, well.

"Hey, Mom?" I said while I sat down in the chair in front of her white vanity.

"Yes, honey?" She kept her eyes shut and her head layed back.

"I wanted to apologize," I started, "about calling you those things and giving you a hard time."

"It's okay, baby, I know you're upset," she said sweetly.

"I just really, really don't want to go. I'd rather have fun with my friends than stay at a camp with complete strangers." _Not to mention your evil sister, _I thought but kept that to myself. "And I don't think Lou would care if I came or not."

My mom opened her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel this way, but I promise it's not going to be bad if you change your attitude about it."

"_Mom," _I said through my teeth, "I don't want to go. _Please, _let me stay."

An almost inaudible sigh escaped from her and she closed her eyes again. "Have you packed your stuff?"

"_No, _'cause I'm not going." I had stood up and my voice was getting louder.

"We'll be leaving around nine tomorrow morning."

I let out a frustrated yell. "Ugh! You're so annoying! If you really felt sorry you would let me stay here! But you know what? I'll go, but only so I don't have to hear your bitching! I'll be miserable everyday out there, but I'll bet you'll be happy since you obviously hate me! Your a horrible person and I don't even consider you my mom!"

As I was yelling, I backed out of the bathroom and was soon in my room once again. I packed, or more like threw, my stuff into three suitcases. All my clothes couldn't fit into those three suitcases so I had to leave half my wardrobe here.

I ignored my mom, or _Hannah, _and my brother for the rest of the day, not bothering to tell either of them I was going out. Alex picked me up at the time he said he would and about thirteen of my friends met us at Checkers. We all ate burgers, fries, and milkshakes while we sat on the stone tables outside. We were happy, talking and laughing for a few hours, but when we decided it was getting late and should head home, the mood changed. I was glad to note that some of them got teary eyed as they hugged me good-bye. As if their world was going to end while I was away for two months. Who could blame them?

Saying bye to Alex was the hardest. I would miss him more than anyone. We finally parted and I was laying in my bed sooner than I liked. It took me forever to fall asleep. My mind kept racing, hoping that something would happen and I wouldn't have to go.

Nothing happened, though, and I felt like crap as I woke up. Like last night, I ignored Hannah and Aaron when they said something to me. I took my precious time getting ready, definitely not in a hurry to leave. Time seemed to fly by anyway. One minute I was pulling on my hundred dollar designer jeans, next minute I was sitting in the back of Hannah's Rolls Royce. I stared back at our mansion as we drove down the long driveway.

"You be good to your aunt, Natalia, and remember to help out." I didn't say anything so Hannah pressed on. "Call or text me every so often so I know you're alright."

"I won't be alright, I keep telling you that," I finally said, glaring at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, you will, Natalia."

"No, I won't, Hannah."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything more.

The silence stretched on as we continued up the busy street. Aaron, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, finally broke it. "Tell Aunt Lou I said hey, by the way."

"Why don't you just come with me?" I grumbled.

"Because I'm going to Ireland," he said and I could hear the grin in his voice.

I clenched my jaw and slightly shook my head. It wasn't fair. Even Aaron was doing something fun this summer. We were dropping him off at the airport, where he'd be meeting his girlfriend, and together they were going across the ocean to Ireland. She always wanted to go so he was taking her for her birthday.

The ride went on in silence yet again. I was expecting to go to the airport to drop Aaron off then be driven to this _camp. _I wasn't expecting to be dropped off at Black Fox Elementary.

"What're we doing here?" I inquired with my eyebrows furrowed when Hannah rolled to a stop in the parking lot.

"This is where the bus is going to pick you up at," she answered casually.

My eyes widened in an instant. "Um, what did you just say?"

"I'm not exactly sure where Camp Green Lake is and it's too far. So Lou said she'd send a bus to pick you up," she explained.

...

"You've _got _to be _kidding _me!"

**A/N: Basically this fic is a complete re-do of an old one I used to have posted called Candy Cane. I hope you guys enjoy it! I have pics of what I imagine Natalia, Aaron, and their mom look like on my tumblr if you wanna check them out ( jeskuhhh2jake(dot)tumblr(dot)com )in the Barbie Girl section. Oh, and their mansion so you can see how filthy rich they are. Also if you haven't read it yet, go check out my other Holes fanfic Fuse, and if you've read it be sure to check out the sequel Fuse:Roadtrip. Sooo: **

**What do you think of Natalia? Like her? Hate her? Snotty brat, isn't she?**

**What do you think she's done to get community service?**

**Most importantly, what do you think is gonna happen at Camp Green Lake when she gets there? And after she meets the D-Tent boys? What do you think their opinion on her will be?**

**Review and tell me what you think! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

I was _so relieved_ when the bus pulled up to a rest stop. It was so effing hot on there, I thought I was going to have a heat stroke. When I stood up I felt my shirt sticking to my back. Gross. The whole ride I kept my eyes shut and the ear buds to my iPod in. I didn't even want to think about where I was going or what misery waited for me there.

Now that I was aware of my surroundings, I wondered where the hell I was at. It looked like a freakin' military camp instead of a rest stop. There were rundown buildings and different tents set up. Was I in the outback? Where were the trees and other living things?

I stepped off the bus, glad to have some fresh air even if it was three-hundred degrees. I instantly regretted wearing jeans and forgetting my sunglasses. The sun was blinding and if the damn bus driver would've let me gone back to get my shades, this wouldn't have been a problem. But no, he refused to, even with a two-hundred dollar bribe! Turning around, I shielded my eyes and opened my mouth to ask which building the bathroom was in when the bus driver started throwing my suitcases out onto the dirt.

"Hey! What the-hey! Um, hello!" I glared at the guy and placed my hands on my hips. "Do you know how much-?"

"You'll find your aunt's cabin over that way," he said and pointed to my right.

I followed his finger before looking back at him, confused. "What do you-hey!" He was already back in his seat, shutting the doors. The bus came to life and I backed away as he drove off, kicking up dirt and dust. I coughed and waved a hand in my face to try and clear the air. Finally when it settled I eyed my suitcases. The once pink and white fabric of them was now an ugly brown. "Asshole," I muttered. The bus shrank into the distance and my mind wandered back to what he said. My aunt's cabin? This isn't where she lives…is it? Oh, my God. _Please _don't let this be the place.

With much difficulty, I grabbed my bags and dragged them behind me as I followed the direction the driver pointed. This place looked like it belonged in an old western movie. A place that I definitely didn't belong in. There wasn't a soul in sight and I started to get worried. A small cabin with a car in front of it eased my thoughts of being stranded here alone.

As I neared the steps to the cabin, the door opened and out stepped my aunt, her orange hair tied up in a bun and her freckles prominent against her skin. I wondered why she wasn't tanner if this was the place she lived. She probably never came out, and the way this heat was, I won't be planning on coming out either.

"Nattie!" Lou exclaimed. I mentally rolled my eyes. I hated when she called me that. God, it made me sound like I was a little child. Her and my mom need to realize that I'm basically an adult. "How are you? It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yep," was all I managed to say. My arms were sore from carrying my bags, I was sweating and thirsty, and I was covered in dust. To say I was annoyed was an understatement. "Will you help me with these?"

"Sure, sure," she said with a smile still on her face. "Let's get you out of this hot air."

Not waiting for her, I left two of my bags behind and dragged one in. It felt so much better in there. The blast of cold air made me sigh in relief. The room wasn't big and it was connected to a small kitchen area. There was a closed door off to the side and there was a short hallway with three more doors, one of which was open.

"The open door at the end of the hallway will be your room." Lou continued past me with my bags. "It's a bit small, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

When I realized how small it was, I knew instantly I wasn't going to be fine. There was barely any walk room. As soon as I stepped in there, the bed was right there taking up the majority of the room. There was a dresser, a closet, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. That was all. All of that with a small, four foot pathway to walk around. Ugh.

"You don't have a bigger room?" I figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Only my room, but I don't like to share." She chuckled as if she thought that were funny. "The only other places to sleep around here are with the staff or the boys, and I can assure you that'll be much worse than this. So make yourself at home." She patted my back and left the room.

Unpacking didn't sound ideal to me. I wanted to go to sleep on this bed and stay asleep until this summer was over. I would dream of being in Sydney, petting kangaroos during the day and partying in clubs at night. That sounded so nice. If only…

Knowing that wouldn't be the case, I went back out into the living room. My aunt was in the kitchen making sandwiches. "You must be hungry," she said when she spotted me. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have you a couple bologna sandwiches for you."

Is she trying to make me puke? Sure, I was a little bit hungry, but bologna sandwiches? Uh, no thanks. "Don't worry about it," I said, making my way to the fridge. "I don't want any."

She paused. "You sure? I'm not going to make anything else later."

"I'm sure," I said, slightly peeved. If I say I'm fine about something don't ask me again. Inside the fridge was mainly water. Bottles and bottles of water. I would have preferred a diet Coke but at least water was healthy. I grabbed one and walked back to the living room. Wanting to see if anyone text me, I pulled my phone from my pocket. Low battery, and no bars. Of course.

"Might as well put that away for your stay here. You won't be getting any signal out here." Her voice was already starting to wear on me.

"So what's there to do around here?" I asked. "It seems like a pretty dead place."

She shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich, having the decency to swallow before speaking. "There's some work you can do. I heard you have to do some community service."

Did she think she was being cute? Stop, please. "Is there nothing fun here to do? I thought this was supposed to be a camp? Where are the sports and other games? I didn't even see a lake."

She laughed. "Oh, that lake has been dried up for years and years. We have a rec room you're welcome to explore. Probably won't find nothing though. These boys like to destroy their entertainment."

Boys. I keep hearing about 'boys.' "I'm not hearing anything about girls?"

Lou studied me for a moment. "Did your momma not tell you?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what?"

"Honey, this isn't a summer camp of fun," she told me. "This is a correctional camp for young criminal boys."

_What the f- _"Are you kidding me?!" I screeched, dropping my phone and water bottle. "Please, tell me you're joking!" My mom sent me to a correctional camp for dumb boys?! What was she thinking?!

"I'm afraid I'm not," she said solemnly. "You'll probably have a tough time finding some fun out here."

_Kill me now. _

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating this in years! I hope you guys are still interested in it because I do plan to update it more often. So what did you think? Natalia still doesn't know the full extent of what her mom got her into. Just wait 'til she meets the boys! And the Warden won't be putting up with her attitude for much longer. R&R! Also the next chapter in Fuse: RT should be up sometime this week if not this weekend. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell was my mom thinking sending me here? Most girls would probably all be excited and cream their panties hearing that there were only dudes here. The fact that this was a correctional facility though… All the boys here were probably dirty and rapists, among other crimes they've committed.

I sat on the bed filing my nails. There was no way I was walking around this place by myself. I told Lou that as well and she promised no one would lay a hand on me for fear of the consequences. She'd warned them a few days earlier that I was coming, but that didn't put me at ease. They were here by their own stupidity of not caring what would happen to them if they were caught. I doubt my aunt taught them wrong from right.

I heard a faint knock on the door and soon Lou was calling my name. I pretended to not hear her but she was persistent. "Natalia!" she yelled.

"_What?!_" I hated when people shouted for me like that.

There was silence for a moment before footsteps were heard making their way to my bedroom. _Great. _Her freckled face appeared and she had a slight grin on her face, looking kind of amused. "I'm going to give you a fair warning," she said in a quiet voice that made me raise my eyebrow. "When I call for you, you don't give me attitude or shout back. You come when I call you. Do you understand?"

_Are you serious right now? _"First of all," I said, giving her as much attitude as I could, "I'm not a dog. I won't 'come when called,'" I finger quoted. "If you shout at me across the house, expect me to do the same thing to you."

She stared at me for a hard moment and I stared right back. Slowly she nodded. "Okay," she said. "You're right. If I want respect, I need to give you respect. Would you please come out here? I have someone I want to introduce you to." She turned and left, leaving me to roll my eyes and flip the bird at her.

I took my time, putting away my nail filer, checking my makeup and hair in the mirror, and sliding my flip flops on. When I went to the main area she looked a bit peeved but held her tongue. A small, dorky man was standing by the door, smiling widely.

"Natalia, this is Doctor Pendanski, one of the counselors here."

"How do you do?" Doctor Whoever asked, offering his hand.

"Hey," I said, staring at his hand and crossing my arms.

"Don't be rude," Lou said. "Shake his hand."

I looked to her. "I'd rather not." _Mostly because you want me to. _Man, it's going to be fun pissing her off. She took a breath and kept the faint smile on her lips. Her eyes showed that she was irritated though.

"It's alright," el dorko offered. "A lot of folks don't like shaking hands for fear of germs. Perfectly understandable."

"Right." I was wondering how my aunt of all people could put up with this guy, but it was clear on her facial expression and tone that she couldn't. "The reason why I asked Doctor Pendanski over here is to show you around the camp, since you said you don't want to go alone."

"Yeah, I don't want to go alone," I agreed, "but I also don't want to go with him either." What I really wanted to do was go home.

"Staying cooped up in here all the time won't be good for your health," she said. "Go out and get some fresh air."

I shook my head. "Nah."

She took a step toward me. "Would you rather clean this cabin?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you go outside." I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off. "Unless you'd rather stay in one of the tents out there…"

Is she seriously threatening to kick me out? What a bitch. "Whatever," I muttered and walked past the pair to go outside.

"It's 'yes, ma'am,'" she called after me.

"_Whatever!" _I called back as I went down the steps. I was so over hearing her voice and seeing her ugly self. Maybe it would be better to walk around for a little while. I didn't want this other idiot with me though.

"So where are you from, Natalia?" Doctor Pendanski asked once he caught up to me. I kept walking and didn't answer. There were buildings scattered about but none of them caught my attention. They were all bland and run down. "Do you have any hobbies or interests?"

_Omg, please stop talking to me. _

"Over there are the tents that the boys stay in," he informed me, pointing to a row of tents. "I'm the counselor of D-tent. D stands for diligence. If you follow me I can show you to the rec room."

He began walking toward a more bigger building and since I didn't know where else to go I followed him. There was a sign next to the entrance that read 'wreck' room. I thought these boys must be slow as well, but when I went inside I realized they spelled it like that on purpose. Everything was wrecked. The television screen had a crack in it, the pool table felt was ripped, all the furniture was broken in someway or another. It was a mess.

"As you can see," Doctor Pendanski said, "they don't like to take care of their things."

"Obviously," I replied.

We stood in silence for a couple seconds before he broke it. "Well there's not much more to show you. There's the mess hall but I'm willing to bet you don't want to eat in there." He laughed as if he made a joke. I raised my eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat. "Do you have any questions for me?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Alright, well, I guess we can head back to the warden's cabin," he said almost awkwardly.

I turned on my heel and went out. Once I got down the steps a thought occurred to me. "Where are the delinquents anyway?"

"'Delinquents' isn't really the term we like to use here," he told me. "They may have done bad things, but that doesn't make them bad kids."

I stared at him. _What? _

"They're out digging holes. They do that everyday for their lesson."

That didn't make any sense to me. "They dig holes as a lesson?"

"Yep," he said. "Five foot deep and in diameter. Some of them should be finishing up soon."

"That's dumb," I said. "All that's going to do is make them stronger and angrier. Has anyone ever tried to escape?"

"Tried, but failed. Most of them are smart though. They realize we have the only water supply for miles and miles."

I looked around. The realization of just how secluded this place was hit me. They would be stupid to run off. I wondered if anyone ever tried to sneak on the bus when it left.

"I heard your aunt might have you dig a couple holes to put toward your community service." He sounded unsure of whether to say that or not.

"Um, I'm not digging holes," I said. "She's delusional if she thinks that."

He shrugged. "That's what I heard. I've suggested that you help me on the water runs instead of digging."

Okay, so even if he is really annoying, at least he actually cares about my well-being. At least I think. "What's the water runs?"

"I have to drive out to the digging location and give the boys water and hand out lunch," he explained. "Nothing too hard."

"I'll do that," I decided.

Doctor Pendanski chuckled. "You'll have to discuss that with the warden. It was only a suggestion on my part."

I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. When I looked, I saw a boy in an orange jumpsuit carrying a shovel. _The delinquents are coming, time to go. _

"That there's Zero," Doctor Pendanski said, seeing what I was staring at. "He's in D-tent."

"Zero?" What kind of name was that? Are the boys here numbered like cell blocks?

"Just a nickname," he said. "He doesn't talk to anyone. Nothing goes on in his stupid, little head."

My eyebrows raised. That definitely wasn't what I expected him to say. Guess I judged his cover wrong. "'Kay, well, later. I'm going back to air conditioning."

I began walking back to the cabin when he called after me. "Later on I can introduce you to the D-tent boys if you'd like?"

I ignored him, ready to get out of this heat and away from him. I didn't have any intention on meeting any of the _delinquents. _

**A/N: I think the Warden's been a little bit too kind to her brat of a niece, don't you guys? I'm guessing her patience is going to start thinning quickly. Natalia doesn't even know what's to come. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed. D-Tent boys in the next chapter. How do you think they'll react to her? Also, the next chapter of Fuse should be up within the next couple days. R&R! :)**


End file.
